Discordia
}} Discordia es la trigésima octava expansión de Magic, y fue lanzada el 5 de mayo del 2006 y es la tercera y última colección en el bloque de Rávnica. Detalles de la colección Discordia contiene 180 cartas de borde negro (60 comunes, 60 poco comunes y 60 raras) — 15 más que el promedio para una colección pequeña, para hacer espacio debido a la reaparición de la popular mecánica de cartas partidas de Invasión y Apocalipsis.2 El torneo de presentación para esta colección fue el 22 y 23 de abril de 2006.34 Su símbolo de expansión fue diseñado para ser una variante de la herrería de forja mostrada en el símbolo de El Pacto entre Gremios, pero destruida para reflejar la desintegración del hechizo del Pacto entre Gremios. Al igual que el símbolo de El Pacto entre Gremios, este símbolo tiene tres "ramas" que evocan sus tres gremios.5 Discordia expande las temáticas de multicolor e híbrido del bloque de Rávnica, añadiendo los últimos tres gremios al entorno (El Senado Azorio , el Culto a Rakdos y el Combinado Simic ).67 Marketing Discordia se vendía en sobres de 15 cartas, tres mazos temáticos preconstruidos y un Fat Pack.8 Los mazos y el Fat Pack contenían cartas Pro Tour Player. Los sobres de expansión mostraban las ilustraciones de las cartas Isperia la inescrutable, Lyzolda, la bruja sangrienta y Manipuladora citoplástica. La carta de presentación fue el Avatar de la discordia foil con arte completo.9 La Carta de lanzamiento fue la Maga etérea azoria.10 La colección iba acompañada de una novela del mismo nombre escrita por Cory Herndon. El lanzamiento en Magic Online presentaba cuatro nuevas piezas de arte encargadas para las fichas.11 Ambientación The streets of Ravnica run red with blood. Guild fights guild and horrifying monsters ravage the city, destroying all who stand in their way. But as Ravnica crumbles, a method emerges from the madness, and it becomes clear that the city's chaos was calculated.12 Something must be done. And unfortunately for Kos, being dead doesn't mean you don't have a job to do. The Guildpact's spell is finally broken when he publicly arrests Szadek, exposing him and House Dimir to the public. Mecánicas y temáticas Discordia continúa el modelo de gremio e introdujo los últimos tres gremios de dos colores, dos de ellos con una nueva palabra clave y uno con una palabra de habilidad. Los gremios y mecánicas asociadas son las siguientes: * Cartas partidas: hay diez cartas partidas doradas que representan la unión de los gremios de Rávnica. Los gremios de colores aliados están representados en las cartas partidas poco comunes, mientras que los gremios de colores enemigos están representados en las cartas partidas raras.1718 * Protección: Discordia expandió la habilidad de protección introduciendo "protección contra monocolor" y "protección contra multicolor". Tipos de criatura El tipo de criatura Constructo es introducido en esta expansión. Los siguientes tipos de criatura son usados en esta expansión, pero también aparecieron en las colecciones anteriores: Arquero, Asesino, Avatar, Ave, Basilisco, Berserker, Bestia, Bribón, Caballero, Centauro, Chamán, Cieno, Clérigo, Consejero, Demonio, Diablillo, Diablo, Dragón, Druida, Elemental, Elfo, Esfinge, Espíritu, Explorador, Felino, Gárgola, Genio, Gólem, Grifo, Guerrero, Gusano, Hada, Hechicero, Hidra, Horror, Lagarto, Leviatán, Mutante, Ogro, Planta, Pegaso, Rana, Rata, Soldado, Sombra, Thrull, Trasgo, Trol, Viashino, Víbora y Zombie. Ciclos Discordia tiene cuatro ciclos: * Eidolones: cinco Espíritus 2/2 con coste de maná convertido de 4 que pueden ser sacrificados para un efecto y pueden regresar del cementerio a la mano siempre que lances un hechizo multicolor. — La Eidolón aurora, la Eidolón enigma, la Eidolón entrópica, la Eidolón tormenta de arena y la Eidolón verde. * Cartas partidas poco comunes: cinco cartas partidas que están centradas alrededor de un color y cada lado representa un Gremio de colores aliados de ese color. — Puro//Simple, Prueba//Error, Oferta//Demanda, Ascenso//Caida y Golpear//Correr. * Cartas partidas raras: cinco cartas partidas que están centradas alrededor de un color y cada lado representa un Gremio de colores enemigos de ese color. — Investigación//Desarrollo, Firme//Decidido, Posibilidades//Pequeñeces, Esconder//Buscar, y Crimen//Castigo.19 * Criaturas "aumentadas": seis criaturas que tienen efectos adicionales si usas cierto color de maná para lanzarlas. Las criaturas "aumentadas" de Discordia son distintas a las de El Pacto entre Gremios, ya que ahora sus habilidades de entra-al-campo-de-batalla se disparan siempre, pero el controlador de esas criaturas las retiene solo si usa cierto color de maná para lanzarlas. — El Heraldo azorio, el Campeón de la cripta, el Diablo chillón, Húsar de la corte, la Víbora membranosa y la Mantaplax. Parejas reflejadas Discordia tiene dos parejas reflejadas: * Espíritus del Pacto entre Gremios: El Guardián del Pacto entre Gremios y el Enemigo del Pacto entre gremios son dos Espíritus, uno blanco y el otro negro, con protección contra una cualidad de color. El Guardián del Pacto entre Gremios tiene protección contra hechizos y permanentes monocolor, mientras que el Enemigo del Pacto entre gremios tiene protección contra multicolor. * Madejas: Las Madejas de visión y las Madejas de delirio son un instantáneo y un conjuro, respectivamente, que afectan el tamaño de la mano de todos los jugadores equitativamente. Las Madejas de visión provocan que todos los jugadores roben dos cartas, mientras que las Madejas de delirio fuerzan a todos los jugadores a descartar tres. Ambas también se reflejan por sus ilustraciones, siendo éstas la misma escena, pero vista desde dos ángulos diferentes y en dos diferentes momentos. Las Madejas de visión es el momento "anterior" y las Madejas de delirio es el momento "posterior". Cartas reimpresas Las siguientes cartas han sido reimpresas de colecciones anteriores: * El Sello de fatalidad, primera impresión en Némesis (visto por última vez en Commander 2015). * El Sello de fuego, primera impresión en Némesis (visto por última vez en Duel Decks: Jace vs. Chandra). * Medrar, primera impresión en Profecía (vista por última vez en Modern Masters 2). Medrar buscó acrecentar la habilidad de injertar en esta colección. Cartas destacables * El Fuego demoníaco se usó en varios formatos, incluyendo Legacy, hasta que quedó obsoleto por la carta Fuego devastador de Conflux, que era más consistente. * Investigación//Desarrollo es usada en algunos mazos de Vintage para tener acceso a cartas de utilidad en el banquillo. * El Devorador celeste simic es usado en el mazo Icórido de Legacy y en "mazos Juramento" de Vintage por sus habilidades de volar y velo. * La Trampa de hechizos es un contrahechizo frecuentemente usado en mazos en Legacy y Extendido. * El Mensajero transgremial fue la primera carta de artefacto colorida, y la primera carta de artefacto que es de todos los colores.20 * El Depredador trygon es una criatura anti-artefactos/encantamientos que alguna vez es usada en banquillos en Legacy. * La Intuición vigeana es un instantáneo que mimetiza la habilidad del Sabio de los bosques, una antigua carta azul/verde de Tempestad. * Las tierras duales de Rávnica: la Cripta sangrienta, el Estanque reproductor y la Fuente consagrada. * El Magotaladro rakdos es una carta por invitación de Terry Soh. * La Ala principal azoria introdujo la variante de protección contra encantamientos. Mazos preconstruidos En Discordia hay tres gremios, por lo que solo hay tres mazos temáticos en lugar de cuatro, como era habitual. Los mazos temáticos preconstruidos son: Enlaces externos * Página de información de productos de Discordia — Wizards of the Coast Referencias # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (December 8, 2013.) “Cube Drafts and Ravnica Drafts Return!”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (May 08, 2006.) “Dissension Design Documented”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (October 25, 2005.) “Dissension Fact Sheet”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brian David-Marshall. (April 17, 2006.) “Advice and Dissension: A Prerelease Primer”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brady Dommermuth. (October 31, 2006.) “Ask Wizards”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (April 10, 2006.) “Seeds of Dissension”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (May 01, 2006.) “Design Diary: Dissension”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (February 22, 2006.) “Dissension Product Shots”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (April 18, 2006.) “Dissension Prerelease Card”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (May 01, 2006.) “Dissension Release Tournament Promo Card”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (May 25, 2006.) “Dissension Token Art”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Rei Nakazawa. (April 10, 2006.) “Dissension in the Ranks”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (May 12, 2006.) “On the Flipside”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (April 14, 2006.) “Clouds in the Forecast”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (May 05, 2006.) “Azorius B.I.G.”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (June 02, 2006.) “Simic Engineering”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (April 17, 2006.) “Split (Odds &) Ends”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Aaron Forsythe. (April 28, 2006.) “The Truth about Split Cards”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (April 24, 2006.) “In The Cards”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (April 25, 2006.) “The Gold Artifact”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Colecciones